


Goodbye

by hentailobster



Category: One Piece
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: A farwell





	Goodbye

Zoro is sleeping.  
Sanji can tell from the way his chest moves under his hand. Slow and steady. It’s calming, but Sanji can’t help but be reminded of when Zoro was sleeping and didn’t wake up. It was days ago and it still makes him shudder. Whenever he thinks back on it his head is filled with _’what if?’_ -s.  
_What if Zoro hadn’t woken up?_  
_What if I didn’t dare to tell him?_  
_What if something like that happens again?_  
Sanji shudders. He can’t believe how many things could have gone wrong, in how many ways he could have ended up not being here right now. Sleeping next to Zoro.  
Zoro stirs a little and turns to Sanji.  
\- What’s the matter?  
Of course he realizes something is wrong. Zoro always did, even before they got together. Sanji smiles softly.  
\- Nothing you need to worry about, you need to rest, Zoro furrows his brows in suspicion at the response and puts a hand to Sanji’s cheek, just barely touching him.  
_Why aren’t you touching me?_  
\- Are you sure?  
\- As sure as I can be, Zoro seems to hesitate for a second, like he wants to say something, before suddenly getting up. Sanji sits up too. He wants to ask where Zoro is going, but it’s like he’s gone mute.  
_Where are you going?_  
Zoro’s bandages are getting bloody, maybe he needs to change them? Sanji doesn't know, but for some reason he can’t stand the thought of Zoro leaving. He tries to reason with himself, because if Zoro needs help he has to leave right? But somehow he can’t shake the feeling that Zoro can’t go, under any circumstances.  
_Stay with me._  
Zoro is by the door now, and he turns around to look at Sanji, who can’t help but feel like Zoro’s eyes have gone distant. Like he’s looking far away, out over the horizon and all the way to the end of the Grad Line.  
\- I need to go now, but I love you Sanji,  
And suddenly, Sanji can speak again, but he doesn’t know what to say. He feels himself shaking, but barely realizes why. It feels right to cry, but he can’t for the love of god figure out why the hell he’s crying.  
He hears sounds, they sound distant yet like they’re right behind him. He should turn around but he doesn’t dare to. He’s afraid to take his eyes of Zoro even for a second.  
The noise grows stronger, so strong that it almost drowns Zoro’s final words.  
\- Goodbye,

Zoro closes the door with an unnaturally loud bang. 

And Sanji’s eyes snap open.  
To the fire, the rubble and the sounds of his friends, calling his name. Calling Zoro’s name.  
He reaches out to his left, his one good hand struggling to grasp someone he desperately needs to be there. 

He jerks up, throwing the covers to his side, and scrambles for the door. 

Sanji feels something being lifted from his legs. He wasn’t even aware that they were pinned down, but now that they’re free he can feel the pain burning through them. Luffy is there, panting and with a panicked look on his burnt face. 

The door is hard to open, even more so since he can’t manage to stand up. It’s as if something is pulling at him, and no matter how hard he tries to kick it, whatever it is it won’t stop pulling. 

His fingers finally catches the hand next to him. It’s calloused and bloody, but that’s not the worst thing.  
It’s cold. 

Suddenly the door flies open. Sanji is almost blinded by the light out on the deck, but he can still see Zoro, standing right in front of him. The look he gives Sanji is a strange one. It’s happy, but in an almost melancholic way.  
\- I’m coming with you, Sanji’s voice is surprisingly steady, and brings a sad smile to Zoro’s face.  
\- I know, 

Sanji’s eyelids starts to flutter shut. He can hear Luffy screaming and the sound of footsteps approaching, but they’re getting weaker and weaker, replaced with the sound of waves. 

He takes Zoro’s hand and stands up. The pull is gone now and he feels light like a bird. Ready to fly off to god knows where. It won’t matter because he’ll be with Zoro. 

A smile begins to form on his lips as he feels the pain go away, replaced with a numbness that slowly spreads from his toes and upwards. 

The ship is sinking.  
It should alarm them, but somehow it’s fine.  
Sea water starts flooding the deck, and it rises with every passing second. Zoro’s arms wrap around Sanji, and he puts a hand to Zoro’s chest. He feels Zoro move, his muscles shifting ever so slightly as the water reaches their lips.  
Everything is blue.  
Sanji closes his eyes and lets his forehead rest against Zoro’s. 

The crew hasn’t arrived yet when Sanji dies.  
Luffy realizes he’s gone the moment Sanji’s tears stop falling. The captain of the straw hat pirates sits down and puts his hand on top of his friends’ interlocked ones.  
\- Goodbye, he manages to say before he starts sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "one day" from the At World's End soundtrack while writing the last part and nearly started crying, so I think I succeeded in doing what I wanted to do.  
> I'm sorry if I hurt anyone, try to have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


End file.
